


dirty words sound pretty

by ultearmilkovich



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: One of these days, he’ll learn to lock the door and keep her on the other side.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 21





	dirty words sound pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Little Mintdes drabble. So I started writing this waaaaaay before I knew the extent of how shitty things were between Hades and Minthe, and waaaaaaay before I learned the extent of how shitty a person Minthe was. This was probably back when I was still reading the first few chapters of LO. I kinda forgot where I was going with this, but I’m just finishing it for some closure. 
> 
> Title is from a Pierce The Veil song called She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

He should learn to lock the door.

A woman was asleep atop Hades’ covers, unmarred red skin shining under the pale moonlight, disrupted by the white of her lace bodysuit, the darkness of her hair. Minthe had let herself in again; welcomed herself onto his bed, into his fucking life, as if she had a perfectly good reason to be there.

She didn’t, and she liked it better that way.

Hades sighed, then slammed closed the door of his bedroom. Minthe startled out of her sleep. At first she looked annoyed, then pleased, when she saw the scowl on Hades’ face.

“Good evening, Hades,” she all but purred as she rose from the bed. Hades’ eyes were drawn to the way her back arched. Even like this, he thought she was lovely, in a way demons were alluring before they ruined your life.

“Minthe. Nice to see you still haven’t figured out what doors are for.”  _ To keep away unwanted guests like you. _

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetie.” Minthe stood fully, somehow looking both disheveled and as perfect as he’d ever seen her. When she stood, Hades could fully appreciate the lace on her body: plunging so wide and deep, it could have covered nothing important. The white of it looked like moonbeams on her skin. She almost never wore anything but black. Hades felt himself harden, just a bit. 

“What do you want, Minthe? I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me.”

“Nobody’s around right now,” Minthe pointed out. She delighted at Hades’ scowl. “I’m kidding. You’re so sensitive, lover.”

“We gotta stop doing this. You can’t just keep letting yourself in.” His voice was a hiss, his tone defensive. 

Minthe reveled in it. “Then kick me out. Tell me to leave.” When Hades just clicked his tongue and turned away, marched into the bathroom, MInthe smiled. He could pretend all he liked, act as if he was a bigger person than this, but Minthe knew the truth. Hades loved this immoral setup just as much as she did. She followed him, standing by the mouth of the en suite. “You can’t. You like me too much. You like  _ this _ .”

The king didn’t answer again. She saw his fists clench by his side.

“I think you love me,” Minthe said, and she wasn’t teasing anymore.

Hades couldn’t answer. But it wasn’t like he still needed to. All Minthe needed to know, she could see in the look he gave her. Like she was someone good for him. It made Minthe’s pulse race, but not in the way like something beautiful was happening for her. No, the answer she got scared her, maybe more than it scared him, and  _ Gaia _ , she really fucking pitied him, and maybe herself, too, because she played and played and played with fire until it wanted nothing but her and she was going to end up in flames for thinking she could toy with someone and there would be no consequence.

“Just get out if you’re just gonna mess with me.” 

She really should get out. She had scared herself into a corner by goading Hades for answers she didn’t want to hear. 

Minthe went back inside the bedroom and grabbed her long coat and slipped it on. This was a mistake. Getting even the barest kind of clarity from Hades terrified her in ways that she couldn’t justify. She never knew what she wanted out of this. His riches? His kingdom? His love?  _ Shit. _ She didn’t want any of the two former if it meant the latter. 

Mithe tied the belt securely around her waist. She heard the shower going in the en suite, and decided that she was too much of a coward to tell him goodbye, at least right now, at least until she got the nerve to play with fire again. 

Without another word, she let herself out. One of these days, he’ll learn to lock the door and keep her on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> just made a twitter for L.O. (ostly to keep track of updates from the rachel smythe) but lets follow each other there, if you want! 
> 
> @loreolympians


End file.
